


Terms of Endearment

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Loved, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Dean whispers sweet nothings to Sam to tease him. But when Sam never reciprocates.....Dean wonders...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Terms of Endearment

It started off as teasing.

Just something for Dean to use as a distraction whenever he felt himself slipping into sentimentality and needed to get Sam to get pissy to change the mood. Or when he felt himself precariously on the edge of expressing something akin to _feelings…..._

So Dean called Sam _sugarlips_ when he kissed him.

Then one day he cuddled him and called him his _pumpkin pie_. The next week he hugged him from behind as Sam was getting coffee ready and murmured _sweetheart_.

So it went on for many weeks with so many, many terms of endearment.

And every time Sam would smile or huff or roll his eyes. He never objected though and Dean carried on, adding a lush wink once in a while, or a leery look.

.

.

One day they were lazing around on the hood of the Impala after a routine case had been solved. The stars were out and there was a cool breeze. Dean had had a few beers and had become soft and pliant.

He was always gentle with Sam under all that gruff exterior but like this? He was almost tender. He felt as though he would just melt away under the warmth of the love he felt for Sam.

Sam looked at him at that moment and leaned in and left a soft kiss on his lips.

Maybe he was tired and the moment made him fragile but suddenly Dean felt as though he had to ask this. He had not felt brave enough but now he had to. Off hand. As though it wasn’t something that made him worry. As though it was just a joke. A casual thing which didn’t matter.

“Hey Sammy?”

“Hmm” Sam rumbled next to him.

“You don’t mind that I call you sugarlips and sweetheart and …”he trailed off.

Same smiled. “I love it.”

Dean sighed. _Did he dare ask the next question?_

But before he could misdirect the conversation to safer topics, Sam turned to him and asked “Why suddenly this question?”

Dean just shook his head, took one more sip of the beer and looked up at the stars. The suddenly fascinating stars that he had to stare at so deeply.

Sam knew every single tell of Dean’s and right now Dean was practically radiating some kind of tight insecure misery and Sam being Sam could not ignore it if his life depended on it.

“Dean? Dean! I will worry you till you answer.”

The pause went on for so long that Sam wondered what he could do next and what the hell was bothering Dean so much he couldn’t even say it to him? To him? They had been ‘together- together’ for a year now and he thought Dean was comfortable and secure with their relationship so why this… _why now? What could it be???_

As Sam was almost spiralling with this worry Dean spoke. So softly that Sam almost missed it.

“You never call me any such…”Dean almost whispered and mumbled.

Sam heard him. There in the quiet starlight with the warm hood of the Impala below them, Sam heard him and his heart twisted.

“Oh Dean!” Sam said as he scrambled close and held Dean’s face.

He looked at Dean who had his eyes closed and whose lips were almost trembling.

  
“Dean. Dean. Dean!” Sam whispered as he dropped many, so many kisses on his beloved’s face and eyes and at the corner of his lips.

“Dean. That word is the sweetest most beautiful in the world to me. It already means I love you. It always means darling and sweetheart and sugarlips and beloved and precious and honey and everything Dean. Everything. Dean. My Dean.” And he kissed him sweetly and then passionately.

When they separated for breath and Sam licked his lips and tasted the salt which betrayed Dean’s tears he said again, softly but clearly. “Dean. When I say your name it already means everything. That is why it is the only word I need to say.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I have had time to really sit and write but I had to celebrate the last day of the year and the decade with this little Wincest drabble :) Hope you enjoyed it !  
> Wishing all of you a wonderful new year!


End file.
